Cases for tablet shaped devices, examples of which include the APPLE IPAD, SAMSUNG GALAXY TAB, LENOVO TAB, smartphones like the APPLE IPHONE, and some personal digital assistants, are commercially available.
Some tablet shaped devices are configured to be used with a stylus. In the context of the present application, the term stylus encompasses a hand-held tool used by a user to interact with a touch sensitive area (for example a touch sensitive screen) of a tablet shaped device. A stylus may, but not necessarily, comprise an elongated shaft having opposite ends and a touch sensitive area interaction tip at at least one of the opposite ends.
Commercially available cases for tablet shaped devices may not meet some of the needs of consumer needs, including but not limited to the need to conveniently store a stylus.